I Will Remember You
by lessa4
Summary: I will remember you, will you remeber me? Is love linked with destiny, or is it fated to live only in memory of its former glory? HxK, language, violence, possible limes


Okiedokie. This is one of those fics where I faintly remember what I planned to do with it, and I need to put it out there just so I don't forget about it. Don't get too attached, 'cause I have no idea what's going to happen with/to it.

This is a very confusing one, not even I understand the concept yet, but we'll get there. Bear with me, if you like it, tell, if you hate it, tell, if you think it could be better, tell tell tell. I like those sort of reviews. See if you follow this far, and I'll work on the next parts as my muse allows.

Standard disclaimers apply to everything, of course.

I Will Remember You- Chapter One

I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life

Pass you by

Weep not for the memory

Yusuke's POV

I braced my hands on my knees, panting. "Did we get all the bastards?" I asked. Looking up, I was greeted with the sight of my friends. Kuwabara was sitting on the Makai ground, and the carrot-top shrugged, not having enough energy to for an answer. My other two partners leaned on each other, Kurama favoring his leg while trying to get a look at the wound that had reduced Hiei's shirt to blood-soaked rags. The little koorime gently pushed his hand away, muttering that he was fine.

It wasn't that big a surprise when fox-boy told me he and Mister Sunshine were kois, in fact, I was kinda happy for them. Though, I can't say the same thing for the baka, he still shudders when he sees them _together_. . .

Our heads all snapped up when the thick trees to the left began to rustle. "Oh, shit," I mumbled under my breath. A pair of colorless eyes shone from the leaves, and that was all we could see of our new playmate.

That thing snickered, adding another note to my already oh-so-wonderful trip to Makai. I straightened, ready to kick some serious ass.

"Now that you've been sufficiently warmed up by my followers," came a harsh voice, "Jaganshi Hiei." Great. Another dumb-ass demon with a grudge. I glanced over at my companion to see him standing straight as a rod, Kurama's arm around his shoulder. "I challenge you," it hissed.

Red eyes closed and a tiny smirk of contempt graced his lips. Dammit, that little bastard is so cocky! Shrugging off Kurama's arm, he took a step forward.

My eyes flicked to Kurama, who gestured to clear the area. Kuwabara scrambled out of the way with a yelp. Sissy. The kitsune and I gave the Jaganshi a wide berth, backing away slowly.

_Then_ the demon broke it's cover.

Kurama's POV

The two that stood before me were so similar it almost frightened me. The only differences I could detect immediately were so superficial they could have been siblings. Long raven hair framed the demon's face, falling gracefully into pure white eyes. Those eyes seemed blind, devoid of all color, but they looked around as though they saw everything in front of him. And above that dead gaze was a third eye, a Jagan. It was closed, with no ward to protect it. Perhaps he didn't need the protection.

A vibrant tattoo was revealed on his arm as he tore a wrap from his limb, a Guardian in the likeness of a phoenix. Hiei's confidant smirk was mirrored on his face.

But then I could see the differences between them, surprised that I hadn't noticed before. He was cruel as my lover would never be, his aura screaming of cold ice, while Hiei's whispered seductively of fire. "Be careful Hiei," I whispered.

He didn't hear me.

Reaching across his body, Hiei too removed the cloth around his arm. The Black Dragon glowed in response to the challenge of the Phoenix.

Time Change Third Person

The demon giggled like a crazed child as he watched Hiei try to stand again. The koorime was badly bruised and his blood pooled around him, the thirsty Makai ground unable to take anymore of the sticky fluid. He rose just far enough to kneel, supporting himself with his bare arm, the one holding the Dragon being too battered to do anything but hug close to his chest.

A black Jagan glowed and Hiei was lifted into the air, his own third eye flashing feebly to fight the inevitable. His opponent shouted in exaltation, joined by the jarring disharmony of Hiei's scream. His back arched in agony, his body convulsing as his cries intensified. The Jagan flared a bright violet before the light that shone from it disappeared entirely.

The demon gave a last contemptuous glace towards the rest of the Reikai Tante, blocked helplessly by his Jagan from coming near him or his victim. Casting a final glare at the anguished form of the koorime, he disappeared.

Hiei's POV

There was nothing but the pain. I felt like someone had thrust my own katana into the Jagan, twisting viciously. And suddenly, it was gone. _He_ was gone. My body dropped to the ground and I didn't even try to catch myself. I couldn't. I had been defeated so easily. I was weak. I was the thing I most despise.

Kurama called my name, I felt him next to me. He was saying something, asking a question. I couldn't understand, the words were being drowned out by shouts of rage that welled up within me. The Dragon. I had lost, I was not worthy. Another wave of pain came rushing towards me as the Spirit left. Then, finally, blessed darkness.

Third Person

Kurama pulled Hiei to his chest and the ningens covered their eyes in the bright flash that was the Black Dragon abandoning Hiei's abused body. The flare died away and Kurama worriedly examined the small demon's face. He would be alright, there didn't seem to be any permanent damage.

The kitsune gently kissed his koi's lips, brushing the smaller one's now-loose bangs from the Jagan. His head snapped up when he felt his fingers trail over Hiei's forehead. _Just_ Hiei's forehead. The Jagan was gone.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked uncertainly.

In response to the sound of his name, the hi-youkai's magma orbs snapped opento glare at the redhead in whose arms he lay. The fire demon growled deep in his throat, pushing Kurama away. He jumped up, flitting through the trees, too fast to follow.

"Hiei! Wait!"

Yusuke's POV

Kurama called out for Hiei in a heart-breakingly sad voice, but we all knew that he was gone. I put a hand on the kitsune's shoulder. "Don't worry. He'll be back."

The fox just nodded, smiling wistfully.

Time Change

I guess most people don't think I'm a real grateful kinda guy, but man, am I glad that Kurama can cook. I let rip a nice burp to let him know how much I appreciated it. Leaning back against a tree and closing my eyes, I tried to fall asleep so I wouldn't hear that oaf ramble forever.

But that was exactly what was keeping me awake. The baka was going on and on about how he couldn't wait to get home, how wonderful Yukina was, he was still hungry, he was too tired to take first watch, he missed Yukina . . . blah blah blah.

I decided I had suffered long enough and began to look around for a rock.

Has anyone ever noticed that when something big and bad is coming, the leaves rustle? Well, those damn leaves started rustling again, making everyone tense, hoping that this could be taken care of fast.

The demon dropped from the trees and I sighed. "Man Hiei, warn a guy next time."

Third Person

"Man Hiei, warn a guy next time." But the hi-youkai didn't spare a glance at the dark eyed youth, instead drawing his katana with a hiss, pointing it directly at Kuwabara with a glare.

He blurred and reappeared behind Kurama, sword now pressed firmly against the shocked fox's throat. Red eyes narrowed in hatred.

"Dude, what the fuck?"

"Return Yukina and your friend will go free." There was another black blur, the fire demon was gone and Kurama had disappeared with him.


End file.
